Changes
by Crys Enchanted
Summary: Ron returns from a four-year long vacation to meet his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, not knowing that she has some surprises in store for him. What now? Please read! Post-Hogwarts


Changes

Author's Note: Hi! I'm Crystal, and I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! Cheers!

Disclaimer: Crystal does not own the enchanting Harry Potter as she is nothing like the mighty JK Rowling. Got it?

A new day in the wizarding world. The birds were chirping loudly, the streets were bustling with people, and a wave of happiness greeted Ron Weasley, as he inhaled the fresh air and grinned madly. "Hermione, here I come!"He exclaimed, startling the passerby who looked at him. As the youngest male Weasley had returned from a long vacation in Hawaii, he had been longing to apologize to his girlfriend of nine years, Hermione Granger, for their fight. Fed up of their arguments, he had decided to leave for a four- year vacation to clear his mind. But after the last straw broke, he decided to just leave a note and go. And he didn't think that she would forgive him that soon. Soon, he reached the apartment in Diagon Alley which him and Hermione had shared, and went to the counter where the receptionist was filing her nails. "Excuse me, but could you call Hermione Granger?" He asked timidly, staring at the pretty woman in front of him. "Miss Granger is not available, Mr..."

"Weasley," he provided. "Ron Weasley." The woman in front of him looked shocked. "But the Daily Prophet proclaimed you dead!" Now it was Ron's turn to look angry. "All rubbish! Dead my foot! Now could you tell me where she is?" The receptionist cowered under his gangly figure. "She is at Hogwarts teaching as the Arithmancy professor, Mr. Weasley." Ron looked at her emotionlessly. "Could you lend me the room where she stayed?" he asked after an uncomfortable silence. "Yes, of course, Mr. Weasley," She said. "10 galleons and 5 knuts please." As Ron handed her the money and walked towards the rented room, the woman looked at the retreating back of the unfortunate man. "He doesn't know what lies ahead," She sighed and returned to her work, knowing that Ron Weasley will be in for a rough day tomorrow.

Ron yawned as he woke up when the sunlight streamed through his windows. It was a sunny day, nothing like the cloudy feelings in Ron's stomach. As he got ready to visit his beloved, he thought about her. Bushy, brown hair, caramel-colored eyes, a slim body, and the position of the brightest witch of her age. The looks and the brains, all a package. With these thoughts, he set out in hopes that she will forgive him. When he reached Hogwarts, the first thing he noticed was the beauty of the castle. After the second wizarding war, it had been built again. While remembering the war, Ron grew somber. He had lost one of his brothers, Fred Weasley, in the war. There were others too, who had died, like Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Dobby, Hedwig, Lavender, Snape, Dumbledore, and many more. Shaking the sad memories of torture out of his mind, he entered the Hogwarts grounds. He looked around, feeling old memories come to life. This where they had faced difficulties like the puzzles given by the professors, the basilisk, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, the Triwizard tournament, Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad and the Half-blood Prince. While lost in these thoughts, he reached Minerva McGonagall's office; the headmistress's office and knocked on the gargoyle situated in front of the door, hoping that she would open it. As if on cue, McGonagall opened the door and gestured him to come in. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, a pleasure to meet you again. How do you do?" She asked politely, which was surprising as only his family, excluding Ginny, knew about his vacation. "Very well, thank you. Can you tell me where Hermione is, professor? Surely you know that I have come to meet her?" McGonagall nodded. "I assumed that, Mr. Weasley. You may go now, and I think she might be in the Arithmancy classroom." Ron thanked the headmistress quickly and dashed off to find the Arithmancy classroom, though it took him at least an hour to find it because some of the locations had changed. He opened the door and the sight that greeted him was of a woman and a group of third-year students who looked suspiciously like Slytherins and Gryffindors. Ron gaped at the woman in front of him. Hermione sure had changed a lot during four year's time. She had maintained a sophisticated look and her once bushy hair now fell down her shoulders in sleek, shiny curls. Her petite figure had also grown a little over the years. She looked like a goddess to Ron, even in her scarlet robes.

"Hey, isn't that Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend? Isn't he supposed to be dead!"

"Yes he is, you doofus, and he's standing in front of us, not dead!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "No, it can't be," She whispered. "I thought you were dead!" Ron smiled at her warmly. "Come with me, Hermione, and I'll tell you everything." He spoke softly, and led her to an empty spot, holding her warm hand tightly. As soon as they were away from nosy people, Ron launched into his tale and when he finished, saw that her biting her bottom lip nervously. "I love you, Hermione Granger." Hermione looked at him guiltily. "It's Hermione Malfoy, Ron," She held up her trembling arm to show a ring on her finger. "I'm married to Draco Malfoy."


End file.
